


Малефисента

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Хела ценила одиночество и свободу больше всего, но предлагала остаться. В этом противоречии была вся ее холодная и спокойная любовь, которой она окружала так надежно, что любая система ПВО могла позавидовать.





	Малефисента

**Author's Note:**

> ау, где хела топовая сестра, попробуйте мне возразить, что это плохая ау

Фенрир бросается под ноги ласковым щенком, такая-то здоровенная туша, машет хвостом, вываливает язык и подставляет пузо. Скулит от удовольствия, когда Локи наклоняется и чешет его, гладит, путаясь в густой шерсти. Хела выходит из зала, замирает в дверном проеме, смотрит пытливо. Глаза подведены привычно ярко, это уже не макияж, а боевой раскрас – впору бежать и прятаться.

Локи разувается и обходит пытающегося игриво укусить за ногу Фенрира. Они молчат, глядя друг на друга, Хела щурится, поджимает губы недовольно, а потом кивает в сторону кухни. Самое светлое помещение во всем доме: персиковые обои, желтые занавесочки, плетенная лампа в форме шляпы, даже холодильник в деревянных доспехах, уютный такой. Кухню оформляла мама, а весь остальной дом – сама Хела, а жить теперь может только в зале да на кухне. Слишком мрачно, говорит, в других комнатах.

Хела ставит чайник и садится на подоконник. Нашаривает рядом с собой пачку сигарет, зажигалку, прикуривает, не отрывая взгляда от Локи. И по спине мурашки бегут, сложно выносить её взгляд, он тяжелее всего остального. Если можешь спокойно общаться с ней, глядя в глаза, то остальное – пустяки да мелочи. Локи может.

— Отец? — спрашивает она. — Или Тор?

Локи чувствует себя смешным и предсказуемым. Нелепым таким, персонажем детского кино, где у главного героя всегда одна проблема – семья не понимает, отец козел, мама запихивает суп силой, а брат не делится игрушками. Локи хочется сжаться в комочек, спрятаться от Хелы и ее понимания, от ее бесспорного знания, что у Локи всего две проблемы: отец и Тор.

— Оба? — предполагает он, садясь за стол. Вытягивает руки, нервно вырисовывая что-то на гладкой поверхности стола. Хела молча за ним следит, а потом легко спрыгивает с подоконника, тушит сигарету и достает из своего тайника бутылку.

— Когда-то я сперла его у отца. Он не пьет, а нам нужнее, — и улыбается. Улыбка у Хелы злая и жуткая, но вместе с тем одновременно – парадоксально – добрая и понимающая. Хела из тех женщин, что являются всесильными богинями по своей сути, засунутыми в человеческое тело и ограниченными человеческими жизнями.

Возможно, это объясняло то, что она жила в одиночестве с огромным волком вместо болонки. Люди обычно держатся от таких на расстоянии.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Локи. Он чувствует себя утомленным тысячелетним стариком, алкоголь – так себе метод решения подобных проблем, но становится неожиданно легче.

Хела кивает. Она ничего не спрашивает, она все знает и так. Знает про отца – ведь, как и Локи, росла под его надзором. Знает про Тора, ведь об этом знают все. Все всё прекрасно видят и понимают. Кроме отца, который узнал только этим вечером.

Локи выскочил из дома еще на первой волне ругани, не дожидаясь, пока отец разойдется. Не дожидаясь, пока Тор соизволит тоже вступить в спор, перестанет сидеть в углу с жалким видом наказанного любимчика. Это Локи ненавидел в Торе сильнее всего – то, что он был папенькиным сынком. Боялся рассказать про чувства, ныкал их с Локи, как сигареты в детстве, по карманам, врал и даже демонстрировал Джейн, чтобы отвести подозрения.

— Он узнал, — говорит Хела. На Локи она больше не смотрит, плавно двигается по кухне, достает чашки, заварку, лимон, печенье. У Хелы всегда есть что-то про запас, что-то из любимого Локи. Ей нравится его радовать мелочами, нравится, она сама с легкостью это признавала.

Еще в детстве, когда Локи, отчаянно ревущий из-за ссоры с Тором, прибегал к ней в комнату и начинал горько плакать, она молча обнимала его, гладила по голове и сердито смотрела на заглядывающего в щель дверного проема. Наверное, она любила их с Тором одинаково, но едва ли хоть раз так нежно обнимала Тора. Локи бы никогда не признался, но он плакал, узнав, что она съезжает. Дело, конечно, к тому и шло: Один запрещал ей буквально все на свете, разве что дышать не мешал. Ей хотелось черных вещей, черные волосы и броский макияж, облегающие костюмы, а не платья, в которые настойчиво пихали. Ей хотелось самой решить, какой будет её жизнь, какой будет её человек, а Один считал, что это решение должно принадлежать только ему. Один всегда считал, что он прав. Хела всегда считала, что права – она.

Так и жили.

— Оставайся, — предлагает она тихо, но твердо, ставя перед ним кружку с чаем и пододвигая тарелку с печеньем. — Комнат хватит, а Фенрир будет рад.

Хела ценила одиночество и свободу больше всего, но предлагала остаться. В этом противоречии была вся ее холодная и спокойная любовь, которой она окружала так надежно, что любая система ПВО могла позавидовать.

Фенрир вертится под ногами, скулит потеряно, и Хела тянется к нему, гладит и сама почти начинает урчать. Волчара бестолковый, думает Локи, с умилением. Теплый желтый свет лампы играет на бледном лице Хелы, делая её почти приятной и доброй на вид, не похожей на Малефисенту.

В дверь неожиданно звонят, запасные ключи были только у Локи. Он смотрит на Хелу, и она с улыбкой говорит:

— Это Тор.

И Локи знает, что это так.


End file.
